This invention relates to improvements in the apparatus and method for providing specific amounts of heat to a test specimen, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and method to provide a clean heat source delivering heat with a specified high intensity to induce temperature in the range of over 1000.degree. Fahrenheit (538.degree. Centigrade) to something under 4000.degree. Fahrenheit (2204.degree. Centigrade) when the fiber optic cabling would be destroyed, to one or more test specimens contained within an enclosure, such as a vacuum chamber, for simulating space-like conditions.
Because of the need for ground testing as the most practical and least expensive in simulating space-like conditions, test configurations attempt to simulate the sun which creates a harsh environment through solar flares, storms, and radiation, as well as high intensity heat and light. Ninety percent of the solar energy is distributed in wavelength bands between 276 and 4960 nanometers. Over this region, the sun's spectrum is closely matched by the high-pressure xenon lamp, with the exception of the lamp's strong emission lines in the near-infrared range and some excess ultraviolet. The minimal filtering required and the high efficiency of the xenon lamp mean that both the spectrum and total power of the sun can be achieved in nearly collimated beams over usably-sized areas for laboratory work.
Existing apparatus and methods of heating test specimens do not isolate the heat source outside of the test chamber, nor can the source be readily moved to illuminate various portions of the test article. Existing prior art is complex in design and therefore expensive to build and operate. Other inventions have not eliminated the contamination probability that cannot be tolerated in space simulation testing.
In addition, existing apparatus and methods only partially solve the problems overcome by the present invention. Finally, current known technology has different purposes than the present invention, not just different applications.
The following patents, while of interest in the general field to which the invention pertains, do not disclose the particular aspects of the invention that are of significant interest.
Stern, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,989, Dec. 6, 1988, shows an apparatus which provides a high intensity light source using a fiber optic light guide into a test chamber, and provides a higher efficiency of power produced by the solar simulator than prior art simulators.
The present invention, by the same inventors, differs from this solar simulator by providing apparatus and a method for cleaner operation for heating one or more test specimens under space-like conditions to a specific temperature, which could exceed that obtained in space by solar illumination alone. However, this simulator describes apparatus to provide light over much of the solar spectrum to only simulate solar illumination levels.
Anderson, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,199, Jun. 9, 1987 shows an apparatus and method of sensing temperature or pressure, specifically using a light source, a single optical fiber, a measurement system and control circuitry.
This system provides a complex method of sensing temperature, while the present invention provides a more complete system for providing heat to a test specimen under space-like conditions, plus requires only a simple sensing feedback system.
Suga U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,287, Dec. 9, 1986, shows an apparatus for testing specimen surface temperature, specifically using a test chamber, a light source, a sampling mechanism, and a flow divider with air blower.
This tester is structurally complex and focuses on apparatus to maintain a uniform temperature, rather than apparatus and a method to provide a specific amount of heat as the present invention. In addition, this tester is directed to determining resistance to fading in fibers and dyed goods, whereas the present invention is directed toward a method for heating test specimens to a specific temperature.
Numerous other patents have been granted which relate generally to one or more aspects of the present invention. However, all identified prior art is either of more complex design, or involve light properties and applications, instead of heating methods for space based objects. They cannot provide the needed heat in specific locations. Therefore, the present invention is designed for a different capability, is more flexible, and includes a simpler method.